1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing, particularly to brassieres.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art contains many brassiere designs. Persons with arthritis or other problems with mobility often have difficulty fastening and unfastening brassieres. Even persons without mobility problems often find the fasteners of conventional brassieres to be cumbersome.
What is needed is a brassiere which fastens and fits securely, providing adequate support for the chest and lower torso, while being easily fastened and unfastened.